The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki:Voting Articles 1-4
Voting Articles 1-4 were posted December 17, 2008 and were closed on December 21, 2008. Article 1 Toa_Ausar proposes that the group be called "Confederated Inter-Related Collaborative League of Epics" and be also known as "The C.I.R.C.L.E.". Furthermore, the charter of this group shall be a partnership between authors that allows for greater consistency of storyline between various member's writings and thus creates a more fan-friendly product. By becoming a member of said group, all participants will abide by "The C.I.R.C.L.E. Non-Disclosure Agreement", which prohibits them from knowingly revealing or openly discussing spoilers about another member's Epic. Furthermore, they will have the chance to vote on important issues that unify our joint fictional endeavor. In the beginning there will be three different levels of membership, and it is possible that other positions may be added later. These three ranks are "FOUNDER", "PARTNER", and "ASSOCIATE". All three ranks have voting privileges, with the vote of a "FOUNDER" or "PARTNER" counting as "5/5" of one tally and the vote of an "ASSOCIATE" technically counting as "3/5" of one tally, though typically a fully tally is given unless the vote is particularly close and strict accounting becomes necessary. Once a vote is cast, it can be changed by the member prior to the voting deadline, however if a vote is being changed the member who cast that vote must plainly identify that the vote is being changed and provide a brief logical reason for changing their vote, in other words, not "just because". Members also have the right to submit proposals to me via PM where they will be brought forward here in my blog to be debated by the entire group and then voted upon. The only difference between the rank of "FOUNDER" and the rank of "PARTNER" is that a "FOUNDER" has the "Power of Veto". This is necessary to maintain the integrity of the central storyline and the fabric of the Alliance's existence. Initially the rank of "ASSOCIATE" will be for members whose Epics are so drastically different from the others. Although the creative input of an "ASSOCIATE" is desired, the fact is that their stories are virtually non-congruent with the others, so much so, that it causes the decisions of the group to have less of an impact on their tale when compared to the impact on the story of a "PARTNER". Over time, the rank of "ASSOCIATE" may be used to bring in new members to the group, however the number of "ASSOCIATES" must always be such that a tie vote on an issue is never possible. Lastly, anyone nominated for future Membership in "The C.I.R.C.L.E." must obviously be a member of BZPower and must have either an Epic of their own or a vast library of short stories they've written. Result Article 1 has passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 2 Toa _Ausar hereby nominates Ballom and himself, Toa_Ausar, to the position of "TURAGA". Result Article 2 has passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 3 Toa_Ausar hereby nominates, in no particular order, Kohila, Zee, Zahaku, Erebus Nuva, Tarth, and Em to the position of "TOA". Result Article 3 has passed via Unanimous Decision. Article 4 Toa_Ausar hereby nominates ChocoLvr13 to the position of "MATORAN CHRONICLER" and de facto tie-breaker. Result Article 4 has passed via Unanimous Decision. External Links Voting Articles 1-4